


Orange Cream and Bone White

by Rhidee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: I had a dream about a little girl who was lonely





	Orange Cream and Bone White

I had a dream about a little girl who was lonely

She was so lonely she spent a lot of time outside being alone and looking at dirt and trees n stuff

One day she found a big crow, orange in a bold subtle way, like his feathers lines were orange even though he was black

The little girl and the crow grew close, she considered him a father sorta, and she was the happiest she'd ever been in her life

But then one day the crow went away

And she looked and waited and grew sad and hurt

So in spring, when the crow came back, she felt utterly abandoned

It took her a while to find the crow again

With his new nest full of bone white eggs

All made up in a little family she never had

Made after she was left behind

So she got very loud, and very angry

And decided that if she couldn't have him as a dad, nobody could

So she screamed and hit and up the bird and his wife flew

His startled wings hitting twigs , the commotion rattling the tree

Like a snapshot the nest half falls, two eggs hit the ground and one gets a small star shaped crack

That's how she met her brother, the girl told me

He was a cream orange colored crow, one of his eyes feathered white and some specks of darker black

And she regrets it fiercly, but doesn't regret knowing him

She became this broken eggs parent, wrapped up in her sweaty dirty hands and sprinkled in her tears

Kept it safe and warm and let it grow and then spent every day looking at this little chick with her mistakes on his face

And now he was about 14 and she feels she needs to tell him but she's selfish, she thinks, she can't let go

So she told me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Literal dream I had but I really wanted to jot it down, i think the crows were magic because I had talked to her brother before, and sometimes he was a human boy even if mostly he was not (he was also sorta chubby and dark colored in some weird way between crow and human tones just subtle enough to pass)  
> It was just wild to watch this older lady, she had to be near thirty, tell me this story while I thought of her younger self and compared them. She wasn't evil, but she definitely wasn't good. I wish her the best, in whatever capacity I can.
> 
> Also I'm not looking this over before posting so comment if something's fucked beyond the fact it's written like i text


End file.
